


Locked in your frame

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, First Time AU, let's just pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Unfamiliar with the sensations, he twitches at every touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my drabble translated from Russian. It replayed in my mind over and over again until I wrote it out. This's not my headcanon Fenris, but still... *shrugs*
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Fistful_of_Gamma_Rays.  
> The title from Jean-Pierre Taieb – "Running After My Fate".

Their first time wasn't very romantic.

What would a former slave know of tenderness and endearment? Unfamiliar with the sensations, he twitches at every touch. Lyrium brands aren't the only cause of his suffering. It shouldn't hurt him, when his skin is under her hands, but he knows nothing but pain.

This is the reason he makes love the same way - harshly, roughly, conquering. Having being the one always under control, the one who was ordered, once he was free nobody could command to him. He doesn't give her a chance to act, to dominate, to guide him. Kisses her greedily, squeezes hard, her skin bruising; presses her against the wall with force, her breath shuddering; crumples her tunic, tears it up impatiently; crushes his lips against the warmth of her neck, her head thrown back; bites her skin, leaves his mark. And shakes, shudders, shivers under her fingers.

It happens right here, against the wall. They aren't going to reach her room – they don't try, don't t even start, don't want to. Their hands burning, his gauntlets bitterly cold, they mutually moan, heavily sigh, the friction growing deeper, stronger, harder. A lingering growl and then he loses some of his tension. 

They stand holding each other a couple of minutes longer, his lips unconsciously whispering words supposed to be in Tevinter. 

Then he takes his hands away and settles her clothes, looking at her with an expression so intense that shivers run over her. Maker knows what he's looking for. A strange grin crosses his lips and then he leaves.

She wants to call him, stop him, grab him, but stays silent and waits for the door to shut. There are bruises appearing on her skin, her lower lip aching and a pull between her thighs. As though she could complain.

She knows Fenris will come back. Very soon.


End file.
